gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Gleeful
|image = S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker (On the back of Dipper's magazine) |voice = Thurop Van Orman |fullname = Gideon Charles Gleeful |alias = 'Lil Gideon |appearance = Short, big white hair, blue suit |birthday = Unknown; possibly the same age as Dipper and Mabel, if not younger |occupation = Psychic |alliance = Tent of Telepathy |goal = To get revenge on the Pines family To get the Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Bud Gleeful (father) |enemies = Pines Family, mostly Dipper |personality= Selfish, creepy, spoiled |likes = Mabel Pines, popularity, revenge |dislikes = Dipper Pines, Grunkle Stan, people getting in his way |powers = Controlling people with his amulet (formerly), charm, Shrinking flashlight |quote = "This isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of lil ol' me."}} Gideon Charles Gleeful, better known by his stage name, 'Lil Gideon, is a self proclaimed, child psychic whose visions have made him famous. 'Lil Gideon claims he can read minds, predict the future, and talk to the dead in his Tent of Telepathy, a competitor of Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack. Ever since the end of The Hand That Rocks the Mabel he claims revenge on the whole Pines Family because he thinks Dipper came between him and Mabel. History Dipper and Mabel first learn about Gideon through an advertisement on the back of a newspaper in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." After seeing his commercial in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," they decide to test his authenticity as a psychic. They go to one of his shows, even though Grunkle Stan forbids them from going, due to Gideon often causing him trouble. At the show, Gideon meets Mabel, and quickly develops a huge crush on her. He shows up at her house the next day, and asks if she wants to go to his dressing room so they can do makeovers, an offer to which Mabel accepted. Gideon then reveals he wants to be more than friends with Mabel; however, she doesn't feel the same way. However, he manages to convince her to go on a date with him. At the date, he convinces her to go on yet another date with him, after announcing it to everyone at the restaurant they were at. Eventually, Mabel convinces Dipper to break up with Gideon for her, causing Gideon to believe that Dipper had come between them. He gives Toby Determined Shandra Jimenez's phone number. In exchange, Toby calls Dipper, getting him to go to Gideon's factory. Gideon confronts Dipper there, and nearly kills him with his amulet. However, Mabel shows up, formally breaks up with Gideon, and uses the amulet to defeat him. Afterwards, he creates a little playset of the Mystery Shack, planning revenge. It is then shown that he owns the book marked 2. Gideon makes his next appearance in "Irrational Treasure". He dresses up as a tomato farmer (As he puts it: "A humble tomato farmer, selling his wares!") on Pioneer Day and teases Stan by throwing tomatoes in his eyes after he insulted Gideon by saying he looks less girlier than usual. In "Little Dipper", Gideon takes advantage of Mabel and Dipper's height problems. He shrinks them and Soos and tricks Stan into selling the Mystery Shack to him. Personality 'Lil Gideon is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. He uses his "cuteness" to get what he wants, and admits that people have a hard time saying "no" to him because of it. It seems that he can be kind when he needs to be, as seen with most of his times with Mabel. He speaks with a Southern American dialect. Appearance 'Lil Gideon is a small, stout kid with white hair bigger than his head. He has an upturned nose (like a pig) and three freckles on each side of his cheek. He wears a cyan suit, black shirt, American flag pin, and a jade amulet. When he touches this amulet it glows and gives him special powers. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *He is voiced by Thurop Van Orman, who also voiced Flapjack in the series The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. *'Lil Gideon is first seen on the back of the Wacky News magazine that Dipper had in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," though he didn't physically appear until "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". *'Lil Gideon's appearance is based off of Benny Hinn, a famous Christian televangelist who claims to be a prophet. *A portrait of Gideon appears on a board in the Gravity Falls theme song, "Made Me Realize." *A variation of "Mr. Pyramid" can be seen on a paintbrush jar in 'Lil Gideon's room at the end of the episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". Quotes Gallery References Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Gravity Falls residents Category:Antagonists